


ƒαเƭɦ αɳ∂ ∂εรเ૨ε a̲n̲d̲ ̲t̲h̲e̲ ̲s̲w̲i̲n̲g̲ ̲o̲f̲ ̲y̲o̲u̲r̲ ̲h̲i̲p̲s̲

by SteelandSilk (SilkCut)



Series: ᴘᴏʟʏᴀᴍᴏʀᴏᴜs ᴋɪᴡɪ [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze, What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Chemistry, Childhood Memories, Consensual Infidelity, Crossover, F/M, I'M OFFICIALLY THAT BITCH WHO WRITES ONE TOO MANY RPFS ABOUT TAIKA DAVID GODDAMN WAITITI COHEN, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Second Person, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkCut/pseuds/SteelandSilk
Summary: Abla Alaoui is a rising star in German musicals. She's had a successful run so far, but she will never forget the man who has inspired her to pursue her passions in the first place. A decade or so later, they meet again. And things get more tangled up between them than she would have expected but probably will never regret.





	ƒαเƭɦ αɳ∂ ∂εรเ૨ε a̲n̲d̲ ̲t̲h̲e̲ ̲s̲w̲i̲n̲g̲ ̲o̲f̲ ̲y̲o̲u̲r̲ ̲h̲i̲p̲s̲

**Author's Note:**

> ❲ Wʀɪᴛᴇʀ'ꜱ Dɪꜱᴄʟᴀɪᴍᴇʀ ❳ :
> 
> ✎ This is a work of fiction, although granted it belongs to the category of 'ʀᴇᴀʟ-ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ғɪᴄᴛɪᴏɴ' which means actual people star in this make-believe scenario. The circumstances and characterizations about these famous people were all fabricated by the writer and are in no way reflective of real events or based on any truths. Any resemblance to anything else will be purely coincidental.
> 
> ✎ This RPF ships New Zealand director ᴛᴀɪᴋᴀ ᴡᴀɪᴛɪᴛɪ and German stage actress ᴀʙʟᴀ ᴀʟᴀᴏᴜɪ. As far as we know, they don't know each other and will possibly never meet. 
> 
> ✎ This piece was inspired by the fact that myself and another writer for Twitter RP have shipped accounts between my ᴠɪᴀɢᴏ of ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴇ ᴅᴏ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ sʜᴀᴅᴏᴡs and her sᴀʀᴀʜ ᴄʜᴀɢᴀʟ of ᴛᴀɴᴢ ᴅᴇʀ ᴠᴀᴍᴘɪʀᴇ, who are respectively characters portrayed by Waititi and Alaoui themselves. 
> 
> ✎ A few personal information about Taika and Abla were utilized in this fic; most of which are based in real life while others had been added on for the sake of plot and dialogue.
> 
> ✎ I dedicate this story to said writer. If y'all want to read this too, then that's mighty fine. Enjoy it for what it is and don't make a fuss.

 

 

┌───── ∘°❈°∘ ─────┐

❛ ƒαเƭɦ αɳ∂ ∂εรเ૨ε 

a̲n̲d̲ ̲t̲h̲e̲ ̲s̲w̲i̲n̲g̲ ̲

o̲f̲ ̲y̲o̲u̲r̲ ̲h̲i̲p̲s̲ ❜

└───── °∘❈∘° ─────┘

 

↼❁⇁ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ ↽❁⇀

 

You arrive at the restaurant much sooner than the time you both agreed on. It only made you feel bad because Taika might think that he was the one who was late and had to make you wait. That was the least impression you wanted for a first date, especially with this man; your childhood crush.

The last time you saw him was fifteen years ago. You would have been twelve at the time. How could you actually forget that? You and Taika sort of left things in an odd place back then, mostly because it was your fault it had gone down that way. Your prepubescent urges got the best of you, and it was a merciful coincidence that he moved back to New Zealand a week later after the i̲n̲c̲i̲d̲e̲n̲t̲.

That's the one topic you will never bring up during dinner later tonight. 

Scolding yourself for thinking this was that kind of date to begin with, you take a seat on the table you've made reservations for. You recite to the waiter the appetizers and main courses that you wanted, which were the recommendations of a friend. Afterwards, you ask him to just leave the menus and to bring you a glass of water in the meantime. The urge to look at the main entrance in a forlorn daze was there, but you remind yourself you're not that little girl anymore. Taika has always been your guilty fantasy, and there was no way in hell now that he would ever be more than just your first crush.

No matter how precious your memories were of him back when you were growing up and discovering your passions, the truth of the matter was that he's just a man from your past who is married to a lovely woman now, and they have beautiful children together too. This dinner was a mere courtesy, and you two are nothing more than brief acquaintances about to catch up on how the last fifteen years had worked out respectively on both your ends.

So you sit there as patiently as you could; a five-foot-two quiet mass of anxiety and excitment squeezed to fit into a snug size-three red dress. While you have your compact mirror on one hand to see if you had even applied your make-up evenly, you feel someone lean close on your shoulder to say, "Hey, Sad Face, did you wait long?"

'S̲a̲d̲ ̲F̲a̲c̲e̲'. 

He started calling you that from the moment he had laid eyes on you when you were nine. Admittedly, you were quite a glum kid who didn't want to play with other children because they were mean about the daydreams and imaginary friends you have that you often named and sketched in between pages of your school notebooks.

Taika called you 'Sad Face' because he saw you during a post-crying session and tried his best to cheer you up. He was a friend of a friend of your parents, who recently moved a week ago to the city. He visited said friend every now and then, one who also happened to live in your neighborhood. As soon as you saw Taika that day when he started talking to you, you were understandably curious. 

He was a foreigner and quite good-looking. Your nine-year old mind couldn't really process yet how attractive a man or woman is, so all that you've based that observation on was because you thought he had the prettiest and warmest brown eyes you had ever looked into. He also had those dark, unruly curls that framed his slightly angular face, and you remember thinking then that he almost looked like one of the holy men from old Italian paintings you see around churches.

On instinct and based on his appearance alone, you trusted him. And Taika hadn't disappointed you since.

"Sorry I was a bit late."

You were pulled back to the present the moment said man sits on the opposite side of the table. He appraises you quickly. There is a tiny smile on his lips the entire time. You've noticed even from before that Taika always made direct eye contact, as if unashamed to do so and regardless of the situation. 

He goes on, "I took the worst shortcut, apparently. Should have familiarized myself first with the route. I mean, that's why we have Google maps."

The subtle scrutiny in his gaze makes you want to fold into the depths of your chair, but you remind yourself you have nothing to be afraid of, and so you put on your best smile. It was so nerve-wracking to be facing him again after so many years, and yet at the same time you feel very lucky.

Just a month ago, you ran into him outside the bar you and your friends would frequent in after rehearsals. Taika immediately recognized you. He blurted out, 'Sad Face!' and then he gave you a hug. You were slightly drunk that night, and the feel of his body against yours made you tingle right down to your toes. No soon after that embrace, he asked to see you again so the two of you can properly catch up, promising to meet you for either lunch or dinner once his schedule was more free.

Now here you both are.

"It was me who just had to come early, so don't worry," you wave a hand at him, "You weren't late at all."

"Why did you have to get here so soon anyway?" Taika quirks an eyebrow. Somehow his question is laced with suspicion.

But you take it in a stride as you switch to your own mother tongue when you explain, "I wanted to look at the menu first to order us appetizers ahead of time. There's a dish I've been meaning to try, and I hope you'd like it too. Do you mind?"

For a second or two Taika doesn't speak and just stares at you. And then he breaks into a grin and responds in German, "Not at all. I like an assertive woman. And you're definitely a far-cry from the timid girl I used to know."

"I wasn't that timid," you interject, hoping it doesn't sound defensive.

"Not when you're acting, no," Taika confirms with a slight nod, "Oh, I remember those little plays we used to put up together. Those were so much fun!" 

He beams at you, with the smile reaching those beautiful brown eyes tenfold as the light from the small chandelier above flickers on them. You've always loved the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

｢ Dammit, why are you still smitten with this man? You need to grow up, Abla! ｣

"Yes, I should thank you for that, Taika," you try to sound as casual as possible, not wanting to give away too much of your feelings, "It was because of how much you've encouraged me when I was a child that made me embrace my talents. It then drove me to pursue acting on stage later on, especially for musicals."

"Wow," Taika switches back to English right then and lets out an endearing snicker, "I'm glad to have such a positive influence in your life. But then again..." He looks off to a distance, citing, "...I can't really help it that I'm inspirational. Legendary director. Iconic actor. I mean, really, you do the math. How can I not serve as role model especially for you, Sad Face."

You stay frozen for a few seconds before you burst out laughing. And just like that the tension on your end has dispersed. You nudge him with your left foot from under the table and say in English, "You are the most ridiculous man I've ever met!"

"Ridiculously handsome, you mean?" Taika cups his chin, leaning his elbow on the edge of the table as he posed exaggeratedly for your benefit and indirectly to a few women who are staring from the other tables. They clearly must have recognized who he is by now.

He had worn an ensemble of black blazer over a white long-sleeved shirt plus dark brown corduroy pants. Taika's unbuttoned collar exposed a hint of flesh on his chest area which took all of your strength of mind not to look at, although you did sneak glances here and there since the conversation started.

Relentlessly, Taika does another pose, raising an eyebrow and smirking right at you as if he was waiting for you to confirm that, yes, he is indeed ridiculously handsome.

Why is this man such an unapologetic flirt? You can only imagine how his wife could even handle the size of this his ego!

(Honestly, you wish you were his wife so that he can come home to you every night).

You almost choke on the water you decided to drink just in time as you started to have such...unclean thoughts.

Taika doesn't comment on it, but you swear he looks utterly smug about the fact that he thinks he has 'dazzled' you.

To an untrained eye, it may seem like Taika flirts for attention or because he knows he has game, but you knew him when he was just that bizarre twenty-four-year old visual arts major who eases into social situations by using either his charm or wit. He understands that the best way to make people comfortable and included is to make them feel attractive. You may have only been nine, but you noticed back then too, that Taika even flirted with other men.

You've long suspected there must be something to do that, but it wouldn't exactly be polite conversation now, would it?

Speaking of...

"I've watched 'What We Do in the Shadows' about a dozen times now," you share, switching back to English again. You try to lessen your accent as you enunciate, but it must have looked too obvious to Taika so he replies to you in your own language. He probably believes you'd be more comfortable with that.

Your expression softens at his consideration. It almost makes you reach for his hand and give it a squeeze. That is such an unusual urge to have, so you grasp your hands together instead. The skin feels clammy, highlighting how nervous you still feel.

"Six to seven years in the making," he comments as he takes the menu and flips it open. Even while his eyes scan it, his attention remains focused on you as he goes on, "Longest labor ever! That film is my lovechild with Jemaine after all."

"You must be very proud parents indeed."

"Oh, yes," he looks back at you next, "Listen, I'm going to order one of their most expensive wines, okay? I'll pay for it, don't worry about it. Consider it as my gift to you and your successful run so far on the stage. Quite the roles you had landed so far, Sad Face. But I never doubted you for a second "

His smile widens, "A brilliance like yours can hardly be kept on the sidelines nor were you ever meant for anonymity."

Before you could say anything, such as decline his offer about the wine or thank him warmly for his compliments, he has already called over the sommelier. It's while he's ordering the wine that your food finally arrives.

The next fifteen minutes went smoothly. The meals and wine were exceptional and delicious, and Taika kept the conversation going, expressing earnest interest in what you do, and you more than returned the favor by inquiring about his own projects. You've read updates about them here and there from news sites, but it's far better to hear about that from the direct source himself.

Taika's command of German is far better than your English, which you can't help but observe. You also noticed that his gaze would linger on your face, though not exactly always to meet your eyes but more so to examine your lips, and you understably got self-conscious that you start dabbing them with a napkin. It only made him look more. Was there sauce? Did your lipstick scatter too much? 

It couldn't possibly be because he wanted to kiss you, could it? You know that's generally the cue from men. But that's absurd in this case. Taika Cohen is happily married, and you're young enough to be his niece (which was the kind of relationship you two had back when you were growing up). It's preposterous of you to even consider!

As if reading your mind, Taika coincidentally asks, "You're around twenty-six, twenty-seven this year, right?"

"I'm turning twenty-eight on September."

"Ah," he brightens up considerably, "I forget that you and I are only a month apart. Of course, I'm approaching middle age already, Sads. I'm going to be an old man."

You shake your head, "Forty-three isn't that old, Taika."

"Oh, don't get me wrong! I don't mind getting older. I'll always be a child at heart anyway."

"I could raise my glass to that," which you did, and it urged him to do the same.

This dinner had gone way better than you could have imagined. Whatever awkwardness you've initially felt has long dissolved, just in time for dessert. And so you've resigned yourself to rest the palm of your hand on your chin while you hold the glass of wine on the other. You stare at the man across the table with an expression of dreamy contemplation, uncaring whether he would notice or not, but he so does; given the way his eyebrows raise while he stares just as meaningfully back at you.

You ordered two slices of molten lava cake next. Said desserts came right in the middle of an enthralling conversation of what it would be like if Taika's vampire character from 'Shadows' would meet the vampire you played for 'Tanz der Vampire'. For most of that scenario, Taika keeps turning every possible romantic encounter you offer to occur between your characters into slapstick comedy. You, on the other hand, are steadily getting frustrated by his upbeat ruffling of your feathers like this was all still a childish game.

Why can't he at least agree with you that your respective fictional characters can hit it off and fall in love with each other? 

It was like Taika still sees you as that bare-faced skinny little girl full of heartbreak he'd met a long time ago. And here in the table in the middle of a crowded restaurant he still has that same power to make you feel isolated from the rest of the world yet valued and cherished all the same. He sits there across from you and keeps grinning, eyes sparkling, as a hearty laugh spills out of him like it's always the most natural thing in the world. 

"Listen, Sads, I just don't think Viago and Sarah could be compatible," he asserts as he picks up a fork and slowly dips it into the lava cake.

You are already taking a bite from yours, licking your fork subtly as you savor the sweetness of the chocolate. And then you counter, "I know she's a bit innocent and dramatic, but so is your dandy vampire! He's been pining over the same woman for centuries!"

"But Sarah clearly likes the bad boys!" Taika's eyes then shift down to his cake. He looks mesmerized all of a sudden. That's when he turns his plate towards you to indicate what it was that seized his attention seconds ago. "Look at that!"

From where he has sliced into the cake, chocolate oozes through in thick, dark quantity, almost like tar if tar was filled with decadent richness. This seems to make Taika giddy. A man in his forties is giddy over chocolate cake. Wow.

"Haven't you ever had molten cake before?" 

Taika grins again and starts poking the desert in question, "No, actually. It's so fancy, isn't it? And I'm a man of uncomplicated tastes."

In response, you use your own fork to reach for his plate and push the servings of rasperries from the side. "These go perfectly well with the chocolate. Go on, try them."

You then attend to your own plate. Mixing the raspberries with the chocolate creates a canvass of striking colors; akin to streaks of blood spread across a dusky sky. That collison of flavors was both sinful and symphonic in your mouth.

Taika has taken a bite now too and looks contemplative about it. You almost laugh at that. 'Serious' and 'grim' were not adjectives you would ever describe him with.

Still, there's a hazy look in his brown eyes as his fork is perched between his slightly moist lips where a few traces of chocolate coat the bottom part. Now that is mesmerizing for you.

But then he snaps out of it just in time to notice that you are staring. Luckily, he just thinks you are about to make fun of him so he gets defensive, saying, "Hey! I didn't grow up eating this fancy stuff, okay? Gimme a break!"

He gulps down his wine whilst you cover your mouth with a napkin and try not to laugh too hard.

When you met Taika, he already had a girlfriend named Loren. He talked about her and said they were writing a movie together. You didn't like Loren because even though she wasn't there in Germany herself, it's like you still have to share Taika with her. How entitled you were as a kid, thinking you had a real claim on a grown man when you were still so young to even understand what men really want.

Your quality time bonding over desserts at the moment is interruped when Taika receives a phone call, so he had to excuse himself from the table. He stayed on the phone for a good ten minutes, and it left you restless enough that you decide to start checking your Instagram.

You wonder if you can take a photo of the two of you tonight and post it later on. But something inside you protested. You want to keep your first meeting with him after all these years as private as possible, with no discerning eyes from the public, not even for either of your fan base to learn about. It somehow feels right to do it. But maybe you can still take a picture, for personal keepsake at least. 

The only photos you had of Taika were faded polaroids glued onto the pages of a scrapbook you've made a long time ago. You're not even sure if you even brought it with you after you've moved out from your childhood home.

When Taika comes back, you look up expectantly, only to find that he's already apologizing, saying something about a work-related matter in the studio he has to attend to. There's a two-hour drive that awaits him before he gets to the place, and that would depend on the traffic and the routes he'd take.

"Well then, we should leave now," you gesture at the waiter to indicate you need to bill out. "I hope you can give me a lift though. My friend's flat is not that far, just a fifteen-minute drive. Or I could just hail for a cab..."

"No, of course I'll drive you, Sads! Oh, and can we have this to-go, please?" Taika addresses that last remark to the waiter who nods and takes his own unfinished lava cake from the table.

You pick up your purse and then your coat which hangs at the back of your chair. Taika looks like he wants to help you put it on, but he also seems distracted, most probably because of that emergency at work. After the two of you pay the bill separately for your orders (while also agreeing that he pays the wine while you pay for dessert), you finally leave to go to his car.

It was a quiet drive for the most part, momentarily cut short only when you directed him on which streets to cross in order to reach your friend's flat. He then asks how long you've been staying there, and you explain only for the weekend since you and your friend happen to be rehearsing a particularly challenging scene and duet together.

Finally, you arrive at the flat. Taika turns to you right after he unbuckles his seatbelt so he could give you a hug using one arm. You remove your own seatbelt and meet him halfway.

He gives you a fleeting peck on your cheek as he rests his chin on the crane of your shoulder next and mutters, "You have grown up so much, Sads. I'm very proud."

You almost roll your eyes at that as your hand squeezes him on the forearm. With a sigh of contentment, you say, "And you haven't changed at all. Still the guy I fell for--"

The words are already halfway out of your mouth before you stop yourself just in time. What in the fuck! You also happen to be speaking in English when you almost blurted that. You start praying to any god who would listen that he didn't hear or pick up on it.

Taika doesn't say anything at all although you did notice that his embrace tightens for a second or two right before he pulls away. As for you, you're a nervous wreck as you smile shakily, all while trying to look at him directly in the eye.

You couldn't. 

It's only after he tips your chin with his thumb and forefinger that you at last lock eyes again.

The semi-darkness makes it hard to see him clearly. Shadows spill on the right side of his face, but in spite of how cloaked he looks from your vision, you could feel the magnitude of his stare upon yours nevertheless.

And he's so close. Maybe too close.

Flashes of the incident came back to you in a heartbeat. You remember that you have been trying to get him to sit close to you that afternoon while you're alone in your parents' house. Taika must have sensed something was wrong because he kept asking you what you wanted, and when you wouldn't tell him he got annoyed and almost left. But you were a kid and he's supposed to be more patient, and so he did eventually sit back down on the sofa next to you.

And that was when you made your move and pecked his lips.

Suffice to say, a twenty-seven year old Taika was not thrilled to be kissed by a twelve-year old like that, especially when you both knew that it wasn't entirely innocent.

Back at present, you start to say, "I'm sorry," which meant you finally had the guts to talk about what happened. If only you didn't initiate that kind of intimacy with him, then he never would have stopped coming less to your house after that, right until he left Germany two weeks later and never kept in touch with you at all.

That hurt more than anything; for you to lose your childhood hero, best friend and first love because of one fatal mistake.

"I'm sorry," is all you could say, but Taika somehow knows what you meant. It was probably in his mind too.

"No, I'm sorry," he reverted back to German since it was easier for the both of you to communicate that way. "I should have stuck around for a bit and explained to you why I was uncomfortable. You were so young. I was just...I got scared, you know. It's not something I wanted to encourage or be a part of."

"Of course. I get that now. I feel bad for even putting you in such an awkward and maybe even stressful situation."

"It's okay. You were just a kid."

You realize you are still clutching him by the forearm when you say, "I'm not a kid anymore."

Something in Taika's disposition changed. You could hear his breath hitch as he inches closer to whisper, "No, you aren't. I've noticed."

You instantly feel the heat spread from your neck and then crawl upon your cheeks, and before your mind can even start thinking of a response, Taika's arm envelopes you further as he surges forward to kiss you.

It was comparable to the feeling of being burned in which the initial shock doesn't allow you to feel the scalding contact just yet until seconds later when that spot tingles persistently until it's the only thing you could focus on.

That's how it was once your lips have connected together and no soon after his tongue entwines against yours, wrestling for dominance. The world then spins as your mind takes a plunge. There is only Taika's warmth and his mouth exploring yours in a heady quest. The underlying hint of chocolate and raspberries mingling in your kiss is, suffice to say, intoxicating.

His free arm moves confidently across your body angled towards him; the lithe fingers cupping one of your breasts as the thumb pushes against your taut nipple through the fabric before his hand slithers further down.

You could feel him tugging at the hem of your red dress so he could pull it up. Without being prompted further, you part your thighs to await for his touch to descend. You squirm rather impatiently as those digits graze across your inner thigh in an agonizing few seconds before finally delving inside. 

It is while they are pressed on the aching spot where you can already feel yourself swell, that you break the kiss to come up for air, moaning pitifully as you do. 

Taika trails kisses across your jawline next as he plays you like an instrument through the cotton of your panties. He begins to circle his thumb against your vulnerability with such knowing strokes. It's as if he has partaken with your body many times before. 

"Gods, yes, Taika!" You could not help but moan that out and instantly scold yourself for the lack of self-control. But instead of shutting the fuck up, you ramble, "I've imagined this a dozen times over the years..."

To your most titillating shock, Taika chuckles into your ear and asks, "You've fantasized me doing this very same thing? Putting my fingers inside you?" 

"Hmm, yes!"

The contact feels rough due to the barrier separating skin from skin, but since you are becoming drenched, it's like there's nothing between his thumb and your clit now.

The world comes crashing back once more after you hear a few furtive knocks against the window at the passenger's side. Your side.

Shit, shit, shit...SHIT!

Both of you disengage as quickly as possible and try to look composed. Taika leans against the backrest with a calm smile before he rolls down the window and gives a tiny wave. You, on the other hand, still feel as if you are grasping on straws for your sanity. It doesn't help that it was no other than your friend standing outside.

"Hey, Abla, you're home early," she remarks as her gaze shifts to the driver's seat, "You must be her date. Nice to meet you!"

Shit, goddamn fuck! You haven't exactly been forthcoming to your friend about who you went out with tonight. You could only hope she will not recognize Taika, especially if she had already seen something through the tinted windows of the car earlier. She couldn't have done that, could she?

"Nice to meet you too," Taika replies without missing a beat, sounding very cheerful as if everything is normal; as if his hand hadn't strayed between your thighs seconds ago and his mouth hadn't ravished yours in hunger. As those thoughts cross your mind, you end up squeezing your knees together and holding your breath.

"I was at the store to buy a few groceries. I'll head up now and leave you two lovebirds with whatever parting message you have in mind before I interrupted!" 

And then she laughs as she balances the brown bags on her arms, adding, "Just kidding! None of my business. See you later, Abla!"

The window rolls down. You clasp your hands around your face and almost scream into your palms.

"You didn't tell her who I was?"

Without meaning to, you snap your head at him. "What? That I went out to dinner with a married guy fifteen years my senior, someone whom I tried to make out with when I was only twelve? How do I even begin phrasing that?"

"I'll leave out the twelve-year old and the married parts from that explanation, if it was me."

What? Why does he sound amused?

"You're terrible!" You lightly punch him on the shoulder as a soft laugh ends up escaping from your lips anyway.

"I guess I am. Sorry..." Taika massages the back of his neck, "I, uh, should go. There's that meeting I need to get to."

"Okay," You don't need to be told twice and just got out of your seat, shutting the door behind you. Is that it? You just walk away and go back to never keeping in touch again like before? But what else is there? You both did a terrible thing tonight.

Fuck it.

You rush to his side of the car and knock on the window. As soon as he rolls it down, you blurt out, "I want to see you again. Sooner rather than later."

"I don't think that's such a good idea--"

In English, you say, "Don't be a pussy!"

Taika's eyes widen as he stares back at you for a few silent seconds before he grins. You chew on your bottom lip but don't break eye contact.

After an interval or two passes, he says, "Come here."

You lean forward and don't stop until your faces are only mere inches apart, and Taika is once again unraveling you with the command of his lips and tongue. Even with your heads angled in an uncomfortable position, you still manage to savor the kiss, and immensely so at that.

You're surprised you were able to hold yourself upright...but that is until Taika begins to slide his tongue roughly against your own in a motion that resembles actual penetration; as if he's imagining aligning himself between your thighs right now and thrusting in deep with repetitive strokes.

And now your knees have gotten weak. It's time to break the kiss.

You pull away and step back, breathless. You are sure your flushed skin rivals the color of your dress. 

"I'll call you," Taika just stares, and you feel that he's drinking in the sight of you that's so flustered; all because of a kiss he bequeathed. You could imagine how much of his ego grew twice the size just now, and it makes you hate and want him all at once. You want to pull Taika against you whilst you both collapse on the ground, with him buried to the hilt inside--

｢Stop it, stupid girl!｣

"You better call," you mutter with a straight face before turning around and practically sprinting to the stairs that leads to the entrance of the flat.

Once you reach your room, you remove your panties and begin stroking. It's pointless though. Unless it's Taika's fingers that are knuckle-deep inside, you're never coming tonight ✫

 

 

 

* * *


End file.
